Daimao
Daimao, (born as Katas Jr. and known as Piccolo, as well as the Nameless Namekian in legend), was a mystical namekian warrior who later became the Guardian of Earth. Biography Early life The man eventually known as Daimao was born as Katas Jr. on planet Namek in c. 242 to the Namekians Katas and Abeba. According to the story he told his children, when he was a child the planet underwent a catastrophic natural disaster that killed everyone except him and a few other Namekians, including his brothers Guru and Slugg. To survive, his parents launched him into outer space in a spaceship which required at least a basic knowledge of the ancient Namekian language to pilot. The spaceship landed on Earth in the frigid Yunzabit Heights, where he spent his life alone from youth through adolescence. In reality, however, it was revealed by Slugg that Katas Jr. had actually been a follower of his and had changed his name to Daimao sometime prior to the cataclysm. Slugg, along with other Namekians, had discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. They were known as Super Nameks, but they soon became intoxicated by their new power and began to misuse it. In response the Namekians used Porunga and the power of the Dragon Balls to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. Daimao and the other Super Nameks became nomads, moving from planet to planet, taking what they wanted and moving on. In contrast to his days as a young boy, Daimao's selflessness had been replaced with selfishness and he became a ruthless and power driven man. Banishment to Earth Many years later, Daimao had saved one of his fellow Super Nameks, a female by the name of Yokobue, from certain death as he had fallen in love. This noble act evidently almost resulted in Slugg "losing nearly everything" and the two lovers were banished from his clan and sent on their way to the planet Earth. Before being banished Slugg had the now, unknown to him, pregnant Yokobue poisoned as revenge for their supposed "betrayal" and she eventually succumbed to the poison during their travel to Earth. The two eggs hatched shortly upon arrival on Earth in Yunzabit Heights, resulting in two sons being birthed, Komabue and Piccolo. Daimao had previously agreed to Yokobue's dying wish to have a more peaceful existence and dedicated himself to find peace with his sons. When Daimao sought the position of Guardian of Earth, the then-current guardian asked him to work to have these evil essences suppressed from his soul. Garlic was Daimao's adversary with whom he competed for the position of Guardian of Earth. Daimao was able to outclass Garlic in the competition as Garlic's ambitions for the position were far more selfish in nature. Personality and traits Powers and abilities Techniques *'Flight': The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Chi Blast|''Chi Blast]]: The most basic form of energy wave. *Finger Beam: A basic energy attack fired from the index finger. *Eye Lasers': A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *'Magic Materialization: A magical ability used to create objects from seemingly thin air. *Telepathy: He had the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Transformations and power ups '''Super Namek: Daimao was a Super Namek. Appearances Notes and references Category:Namekians Category:Males Category:Clan Daimao Category:Dragon Clan Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Guardians of Earth